


My next adventure is us

by Inistra



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inistra/pseuds/Inistra
Summary: Gon is thinking about the future and Killua must be part of it, although the Zoldyck don't seem to handle these thoughts with composture.





	

He looked up and even in the dark he could see Gon's eyes glimmering. Not in the energetic and excited way it always is but in a calm and warm glance. It lasted less than one second but those triggered something on Killua’s mind. 

Overthinking.  
Like always.

“Was he staring at me while I was asleep? Did I wake him up? Why did I feel that the mood around Gon, that's always so light and fresh, was so serious but still comforting?”  
Killua was too deep in thoughts about that split second to notice the doubt growing behind the eyes of his friend. It was only when Gon broke visual contact that Killua came back to reality.

How did they end up like this?

They were facing each and Killua wasn't completely conscious of the situation to fight his desire to stay that way like he always did.  
Close. He wanted to stay close. Aware of his breathing. Feeling the warmth that Gon's body emanated licking his skin. Surrounded by his scent.

-You move a lot when you are asleep, Killua. - he giggled.  
-Sorry, I-I...  
-It's okay, I wasn't sleeping. - Gon moved and looked up to the cave ceiling.

Killua's chest ached a little when he felt that he no longer could see his eyes directly.

\- I was thinking, Killua... - he snapped him from his frustration.

Killua turned to face the ceiling like the other one, putting his hands on the back of his head. He mumbled as in "keep going".

\- About you...

He froze as Gon continued.

\- And I'm really confused. It's fun being with you, but when you're around I feel really hungry?, like my stomach is completely empty and it feels weird because I get anxious. But at the same time I feel relaxed and comfortable because you're great and we always have a good time together. It's so good and so bad! I don't get it at all! - he was getting faster as he said the words and in the end he exploded.

At this point Killua was seating, using his hands as support, looking at him completely clueless about how to react to that kind of statement.  
He had gone from a bright pink to tomato red in few seconds. He proceeded with caution. Their eyes met again.

\- You think hanging out with me is bad...? – he looked down not sure on how to interpret what the dark-haired hair just said. 

Gon was suddenly seated too, alarmed, with his hands in front of his body, denying.

\- No, of course not!  
\- But you just said that.  
\- That's not it! - he was clearly frustrated.

Gon was really honest with himself and others, it was rare the cases in which he couldn't express himself properly.  
Inside, Killua was shaking. He didn’t want to build up expectations. Most of the times Gon said exactly what he meant to say.

\- I like this.- his friend interrupted his line of thoughts again. Trying to restart the previous attempt of expressing himself – Looking at you. Knowing you’re close. Talking to you. It feels so natural, it feels like home, but… - he paused, like something was missing.

Killua was hypnotized. He couldn't move, he could just stare.

\- Sometimes it just don't seem enough and I get mad at myself, because Killua being here was all I ever needed. - Gon murmured. 

He looked down.

\- Everytime I think about what's the next thing I want to find as a Hunter my head get stuck with your face and now that you are here I-

Killua stopped him. He had snapped out of his shock and his reflexes led his both hands in his friend’s mouth. 

\- Stop saying those things! 

It was going too far, he couldn’t take it. He didn’t know how to react, where it was going. Having the situation completely out of hand stressed his nerves. It was always like this with Gon. He was just doing whatever he felt was right. Sometimes those lapses could cause disastrous consequences, like the time when Pitou took Kite’s arm and Gon blindly activated his Nen.  
He needed to be stopped sometimes. For Killua’s mind sake, that moment needed to be stopped.

The brown eyes shined.  
"But it's true!" They were saying.

\- It’s embarrassing! – he explained. Trying his best to put a convincing touch to his voice while actually feeling like begging for him to not cause this kind of pain on his bruised heart.

He could see that his friend couldn’t care less. There weren’t even anyone that could hear them. They were alone in a cave beneath a cliff. Shouldn’t be anyone around in a 9 miles ratio.

He exhaled. This wouldn’t work.  
Killua moved his hands from Gon’s mouth to his shoulders.

\- Listen, I’m tired right now, can we talk about it tomorrow? Over some cake Mito-san will probably prepare for us?

He frowned, the eyebrows coming close together.

\- I know you can stay awake for three days and three nights, don’t lie to me. I really want you to listen!

Killua was desperate. Gon wasn’t going easy on him, maybe because he didn’t know how every little action made by his warm body was fully noticed, how every word was engraved on his mind, how every look, every flinch of eyelashes and every tiny change on the bright of his ambar eyes concerned the electric brain of the Zoldyck.  
Killua reached Gon’s cheek with one of his pale hands. The touch made the white-haired shutter.

At first, it took a while until the tension dissipated from Gon’s expression. But as long it was gone he leaned to answer the touch on his face. It took Killua off guarded and he couldn’t help but to smile softly at the slightly turned grin his friend was showing.  
The affection was clear between their skins.

He came closer and turned his head to look the dark eyes properly.

\- I will listen. I promise. Tomorrow.

He pouted.  
It was incredibly irresistible. 

Killua run his finger caressing the soft skin underneath his hand.

\- Okay?  
\- Fine. – he mumbled. 

The pale teenager sighed. He was safe for now, although he knew he would not fall asleep thinking about every word Gon said, he could at least cool off all the confused emotions and thoughts that came with Gon's wanders for the future. He'd never considered leaving Gon again and he had made that decision long ago - the second after they split up at the World Tree. 

Did it mean that their feelings were similar?  
Could they develop a conversation where their inner desires and affection were to be presented to each other? 

There were many questions being born on Killua's mind, but Gon's chest just felt heavy of needing to burden all that thoughts again untill morning. It was clear enough to him that those things should not be kept inside. 

They had a lot to learn from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is my first fic here and I hope you enjoyed.  
> I thought of making it a little more cuddly or touchy but it didn't fit the natural way of their relationship. I guess it could work if I continued, but I'm not sure if I will.  
> It's very generic but that scene came to my mind and I thought "Oh why not?"  
> I'll probably get better at this sometime, but that's it for my first attempt.  
> Thank you all for reading <3


End file.
